Luna Lovegood y la peculiar serpiente
by Demeter Black
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre las aventuras de Luna en su séptimo año junto a su nuevo buen amigo.
1. Chapter 1

**1 de Septiembre**

Otra vez en el anden 9 y 3/4, por fin 1 de septiembre. Añoraba el castillo y a los torposoplos, aunque fueran malos conmigo. También a los hipogrifos, los pobres se tienen que haber sentido muy solos.

-Piiiiiii.-El ruido de la locomotora me ha sobresaltado.

-Vamos Luna tenemos que subir, yo iré al vagón de premios anuales, busca a Ginny y id a un compartimento, yo iré más tarde.-dijo Hermione apurada mientras subía al tren. Subo tras ella y me quedo observando como se pierde entre los emocionados alumnos por empezar un nuevo año.

Cojo el baúl y me dispongo a caminar por los pasillos en busca de Ginny. Después de haber recorrido el tren unos minutos me doy por véncida y decido entrar en un compartimento. Este está vacío , así que, saco el libro "Las más extrañas criaturas mágicas" de Adolf Scarmander y empecé a criaturas son hermosas, ojalá pudiera ír en busca de ellas algún día. Volví a concentrarme en mi lectura unos minutos hasta que tocaron a la puerta:

-toc, toc, toc- no había necesidad de que alguien picara a la puerta para entrar, pero igualmente dije adelante. Se asomó por la puerta un chico con el cabello negro de Slytherin.

-Perdona puedo pasar?-Preguntó el chico, el mantiene una cara seria pero igualmente se puede apreciar una pizca de vergüenza en ella.

-Claro adelante, estoy sola-seguidamente el chico entro, acomodó sus cosas y se dispuso a leer. Era agradable sentir la compañía de alguien aunque no nos dijéramos nada. Continuamos leyendo una hora hasta que acabé mi fantástico libro y fui a buscar a la Señora del Carrito para comprar algunos dulces. De camino no me encontré a nadie, así que, solo tardé unos pocos minutos, compré tarta de melaza, ranas de chocolate y grajeas de todos los sabores. He comprado tantas cosas porqué no sé si Theo querrá algún dulce, así que me doy prisa para volver al compartimento.

Entró y me doy cuenta de que está en la misma posición que anteriormente. -Quieres dulces Theo?-No, gracias.-Solo se tomó unos segundos para observarme y después se volvió a sumergir en su lectura.

-Qué lees?-le pregunté con cierta curiosidad.

-Leo un libro muggle es de poesía-Theo parecía que no tenía ganas de hablar, pero como dicen, la curiosidad mató al gato.

-Pués yo estaba leyendo un libro sobre criaturas mágicas. Por cierto me llamo Luna Lovegood y tu?

-Theodore Nott y si no te importa Luna proseguiré con mi lectura.

Seguidamente me callé y me puse a leer el Quisquilloso, así pasaron unas horas hasta que Theodore finalizó su lectura, repentinamente se levantó y salió del compartimento. Que extraño que es Tras unos minutos volvió, y aunque mantenia la misma cara glacial desde que había entrado se podía denotar en ella cierto enfado.

-Lovegood aún te queda un trozo de aquella torta que e has ofrecido antes? -Claro, ten-le dije ofreciéndole el dulce-Si quieres puedes llamarme Luna.

-De acuerdo-dijo asintiendo- y gracias por la torta, he olvidado traer algo de comer y a la Señora del Carrito ya se le ha agotado la comida.

-Theodore eres un chico verdaderamente inusual, eres la primera persona de Sytherin que no me insulta-dije sonriendo.

-Y porqué tendría que insultarte Luna? -Porqué soy diferente a ellos, puedo ver cosas que ellos no.-dije mientras apartaba un torposoplo con la mano.

-A decir verdad, no le veo nada raro, yo puedo ver a los Thestral y en cambio otros estudiantes no.

-Oh, es realmente triste poder ver a los Thestrals Theodore, aunque supongo que este año muchos estudiantes podrán verlos.

-Entonces Luna tu ya los habías visto antes?- preguntó ligeramente sorprendido.

-Si, mi madre Lia murió cuando era pequeña un hechizo le salió mal...Y tu Theodore?

-Si podía verlos antes.-dijo bruscamente dado por zanjado el tema. Me sorprendió su cambio de aptitud pero supongo que todos tenemos nuestros secretos

-Y que asignaturas te gustan más?-pregunté para cambiar de tema.

-Defensa contra las artes oscuras y transformaciones, y tu Luna?

-Cuidado de criaturas mágicas y pociones, también me gusta DCAO. En quinto curso Harry nos enseñó varios hechizos en el E.D, fue bonito, era como si todos fuéramos amigos.

-El E.D?-Sí, el ejército de Dumbledore, fué un grupo creado para el aprendizaje de hechizos, para poder defendernos contra los mortifagos, un entrenamiento para la batalla. Aunque no sirvió en el momento en que me secuestraron en casa de los Malfoy-dije calmadamete.

-Estuviste encerrada allí, por qué? Tuvo que ser horrible estar encerrado con Bellatrix,Dolov, Rodolphus rondando por allí.

-Y como sabes eso? Estuviste allí Theodore?

-Digamos que es preferible no lo sepas Luna, hay cosas que es mejor guardarse.

-Eso significa que eres mortífago? Si fuera así, estaría realmente sorprendida, ya que, recuerdo verte luchando en la batalla de nuestra parte, luchando contra el Señor Lestrange, aunque te veías diferente.-Se iba poniendo más nervioso a medida que iba hablando.

-Como he dicho Luna hay cosas que es mejor no saber.-dijo seriamente.

-La mejor arma es el saber, pero respeto tu decisión Theodore. Como que has decidido volver a Hogwarts?

-He escogido acabar con mis estudios -dijo rápidamente, sin pensarlo.

-Sabes que? Una vez mi madre me dijo que cuando alguien dice algo de manera apresurada sin pensarlo es porque oculta algo-dije con una sonrisa de lado, me pregunto cual será su historia.

-No te han dicho nunca que tienes aptitudes para ser de Slytherin?-me preguntó.

-Según el Sombrero Seleccionador encajo más en Ravenclaw por mi aptitud de "mente abierta". Quien sabe puede que hubiera disfrutado en la casa de Salazar Slytherin. Aunque demasiado fría para mi.

-Bueno, tampoco somos tan fríos también nos ayudamos entre nosotros.-dijo bastante ofendido.

-Oh no me malinterpretes Theo, me refería a donde se encuentra vuestra sala común.

-Theo?-dijo este sorprendido.

-Sí, acaso te molesta?-pregunté

-Puedes llamarme como quieras Luna, me he sorprendido porqué eres la primera que lo hace.-dijo sonriendo. Es la primera sonrisa real des de que hemos comenzado ha hablar. Parece que no lo hace muy seguido, en cambio me parece una persona muy agradable. Por lo contrario en sus ojos se oculta reflejada la tristeza y el sufrimiento de esos años de oscuridad. Supongo que tendré que esperar un tiempo para saber realmente cuales son sus pesadillas.

-Theo, quieres ser mi amigo?-Pregunté con una gran sonrisa, seria agradable tenerle como amigo.

-Amigos Luna? No te importa mi pasado?-dijo algo nervioso.

-No, simplemente confío en quien veo que eres, entonces qué dices?

-Claro no veo porqué no, solo que nunca antes había tenido a una amiga.

-Pués ahora si!-dije emocionada.-Por cierto esta noche después de la cena de Selección iré a ver a los hipogrifos, si quisieras venir, ya sabes.

-Oh, gracias por invitarme Luna, también puede que nos veamos en alguna otra ocasión por el castillo.

-Claro-dándome cuenta de la hora, cogí el uniforme y me dirigí al baño a cambiarme, ya que, tan solo faltaba media hora para llegar a Hogwarts. Cuando volvía del baño encontré a Ginny, que casualidad que nos encontráramos justo ahora, en cierto modo, me alegra no haberla encontrado antes. Porqué de lo contrario no hubiera tenido el placer de conocer a Theo.

Me despedí de Ginny y regresé al compartimeto, entré y el no estaba. En parte me siento decepcionada porqué no se había despedido, fuí a coger el baul y encima de esta había una nota:

Luna:

He ido a cambiarme y ya aprovecho para ír hacía el castillo, espero que no te moleste,

Nott.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none;"- ¡Primer año! ¡Los de primero año por aquí! - Como de costumbre Hagrid guiando a los impresionados alumnos nuevos hacia los botes./p  
p style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none;"span lang="ca"-Luna por aquí, ven con nosotras en el carruaje!- Gritaba una larga cabellera pelirroja mientras agitaba la mano en alto/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none;"span lang="ca"Fui hacia donde se encontraba y con ella estaban Hermione, Nerville, Hannah Abott y Patil Parvati. Pasamos el trayecto en silencio, supongo que todos estábamos demasiado inquietos por volver a Hogwarts después de la guerra./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none;"span lang="ca"-Bonito, cuanto tiempo más tarde iré a veros.- le dije mientras le acariciaba. Me giré y los demás contemplaban sorprendidos el Thestral./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none;"span lang="ca"-Así que tienen este aspecto-dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba acariciarle./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none;"span lang="ca"-Cierto, este año vosotros también podéis verlos no es así? Es entristecedor.-Subimos a las carrozas y nos pasamos el viaje en silencio. Tras el incidente del Thestral supongo que todos se entristecen recordando a aquellas personas a las que vieron morir. /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none;"span lang="ca"Bajamos del carruaje tras una media hora./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none;"span lang="ca"-Y Luna con quién estuviste en el viaje?-preguntó Ginny curiosa./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none;"span lang="ca"-Estuve con Theo, oh hay muchos torposoplos por aquí- Y me fui d dejando a las chicas extrañadas. Llegó la hora de la selección y con él, el discurso de bienvenida de la directora Minerva McGonagall:/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none;"span lang="ca""Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts, han sido tiempos difíciles, todos hemos sufrido pero tenemos que superarlo y tratar de vivir recordando a los fallecidos como héroes./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none;"span lang="ca"Bien, debo recordarles que no pueden ir al Bosque Prohibido- esto lo dijo con un aire de tristeza, he de suponer que es por los Gemelos Weasley. Es triste pensar que no nos volverán a adornar con su chispa de felicidad...pobre George Weasley./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none;"span lang="ca"- Den la bienvenida a los nuevos profesores: Percy Weasley como profesor de transformaciones y como profesor de la optativa de Alquimia. Tenemos a Carter P. Donnovan como profesora de Estudios Muggles y a Beatrice Sempere impartiendo clases de DCAO./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none;"span lang="ca"-Ya pueden empezar a comer.- y con un chasquido aparecen los deliciosos manjares de los que presume Hogwarts. Como junto a Terry Bood y otros compañeros que han decidido volver ./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none;"span lang="ca"-Luna qué has hecho este verano?/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none;"span lang="ca"-Oh, he estado reconstruyendo con mi padre nuestra casa./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none;"span lang="ca"-Que pasó?-dijo sorprendido./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none;"span lang="ca"-Unos mortífagos iban en busca de Harry, por suerte el escapó-sonrío pensando las caras de los mortífagos./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none;"span lang="ca"-Y tu Terry? Qué has estado haciendo este verano?/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none;"span lang="ca"-He pasado todo el verano con mi familia también, ya sabes después de todo lo que ha pasado Como son muggles se han asustado mucho con todo este asunto./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none;"span lang="ca"Tras comer el último pedazo de mi plato me quedo observando a los alumnos de otras casas. La casa de Slytrherin estaba muy vacía. Este año pocos alumnos habían sido seleccionados para la casa de las Serpientes, muchas familias de sangre pura han decidido sacar a sus hijos de Hogwarts./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none;"span lang="ca"-Pueden retirarse a sus dormitorios, los prefectos acompañarán a los alumnos de primer año a sus respectivas salas comunes. Mañana a las 8:00h se requiere la presencia de todo el alumnado para que los jefes de las casas les den sus horarios. Bienvenidos a Hogwarts!/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none;"span lang="ca"Todos nos levantamos y salimos del gran comedor. Voy hacia delante y abro las puertas que conducen al patio de la torre del reloj y a través del puente cubierto fui caminando hacia el claro. La luna estaba muy bella, hace frío , me recoloco la capa y sigo adelante./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none;"span lang="ca"-Crack, crack, crack-algo se acerca, me giro y no veo a nadie entonces algo me tira de la túnica./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none;"span lang="ca"-Oh Jim, me habías asustado pequeñín! Ven bonito te he traído habéis estado? Yo he pasado un verano muy agradable. Vamos con los demás o no quieres que te de la comida?- Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos al amplio y conocido claro lleno de aquellas peculiares criaturas a las que conozco tanto./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none;"span lang="ca"El claro esta igual que siempre, es uno de los pocos lugares que no destrozó la Batalla de Hogwarts. Estuve un rato con los Thestrals y tras darles de comer a todos me senté a mirar las estrellas./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none;"span lang="ca"-Crack- me levanto y miro a mi alrededor./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none;"span lang="ca"-Oh eres tu Theo e has asustado.-dije sorprendida.-Al final has venido./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none;"span lang="ca"-Sí. he venido a por ti. Es demasiado tarde Luna. Vamos al castillo, estar aquí fuera es peligroso./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none;"span lang="ca"-Porque dices que es peligroso? Pasa algo malo?/span/p  
p style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none;"strongspan lang="ca"De nuevo en Hogwarts!/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none;"span lang="ca"-Aquí no, Lovegood, vamos dentro, rápido.-dijo cogiéndome del brazo./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none;"span lang="ca"Llegamos al castillo y me acompañó a mi sala común.- No hace falta que me acompañes Theo./span/p  
p style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none;"span lang="ca"-Si, soy un caballero no voy a dejar que vuelvas sola. /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none;"span lang="ca"Me quedé observando como se marchaba adentrándose en la oscuridad. Entro en la sala común, miro el listado y me ha tocado la misma habitación que el año pasado. Que suerte, ya la echaba de menos. Que emoción mañana mi primer día de clases! /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none;"span lang="ca"Subo al dormitorio y mis compañeras ya están dormidas. Mientras me pongo el pijama noto el cansancio que tengo encima así que decido acostarme rápidamente, mañana ya organizaré mi ropa. /span/p  
p style="text-align: justify; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none;"span lang="ca"Buenas noches mamá-dije susurrando./span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

**Pociones!**

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté mis compañeras aún seguían en los brazos de Morfeo así que intentando no hacer ruido fui a ducharme. Mientras me duchaba me puse a pensar en las enigmáticas palabras de Theo -No creo que haya nada muy peligroso quizás teme a alguna criatura del bosque.- Rápidamente acabé de ducharme , me puse el uniforme escolar, el cual me iba ya un tanto estrecho, supongo que tras la guerra he descuidado un poco este tipo de detalles, también me puse unos pendientes de Gyggpufs amarillos para que me dieran buena suerte.

Cuando llegué al salon no había apenas gente, supongo que a mis compañeros les apetece seguir en su mundo de sueños. En la mesa de Ravenclaw solo hay un grupo de chicos de primero, por lo que prefiero sentarme en la mesa de Gryffindor con mi amigo Neville Longbottom que está leyendo el profeta.

-Hola Neville! Qué agradable mañana no? Viniendo hacia aquí unos Buplies me hicieron caer.

\- Qué pena Luna y te has hecho daño?-dijo Neville preocupado, ya que el era muy torpe y había experimentado cientos de caídas desde nuestra estancia en Hogwarts.

-Pena por que Neville? Deberías alegrarte, dicen que si un Buplie te hace caer tendrás un maravilloso día!

-Oh pués que suerte Luna! Anda come un poco que esta todo riquísimo.

Observo el desayuno pensando en que coger primero, per todo tiene tan buena pinta que al final me decido por probar un poco de todo, así que lleno el plato con tostadas de mermelada, bacon y unos cupcakes. Pasados unos minutos mientras iba acabando mi desayuno, el salón se había ido llenando poco a poco, lo más divertido de todo era contemplar las caras adormecidas de los alumnos, pero en un momento dado me topé con unos ojos grises calculadores, al reconocerlo le sonreí y el, bajó la vista avergonzado pero con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

Seguidamente vi un papel volar hasta mi mano, lo abrí y era el nuevo horario. Buff me toca ir a las mazmorras en unos minutos, me toca pociones con Horace S. No me gusta el lugar, lo encuentro muy frío y aburrido. Sin embargo , por muchas ganas que no tuviera de ir, me levanto y corro hasta llegar a las puertas del Gran Comedor, me ajusto la túnica y camino hasta llegar al salón de pociones. Entro y me siento en el pupitre más alejado de la mesa del profesor. Mientras voy sacando el material me pregunto si este será un año tranquilo. Las demás criaturas fueron cogiendo sitio y el profesor Slughorn comenzó la clase. Justo cuando era la hora de empezar la poción Dermolor alguien picó a la puerta y pidió permiso para entrar, Draco Malfoy, estaba solo sin Theodore Nott. Drco vino y se sentó en el pupitre que se encontraba a mi lado.

-Eh, Lovegood que hay que hacer ?

-Hola Draco, dónde está Theodore?

-No te importa donde esté Theo , lunática. Entonces, me quieres decir que no te importa la tarea? Un intercambio de información no nos vendría mal no?

-Lovegood, eso ha sido muy propio de un Slytherin- dijo con cara de incredulidad, parece ser que la guerra no ha dejado solo secuelas negativas en Malfor sino que mostraba una actitud más abierta.

-Theodore tiene cosas que atender Lovegood. -Que raro, está mañana estaba en el Gran Comedor desayunando-.

Y tras esta conversación le expliqué a Draco lo que teníamos que hacer ,y nos pusimos manos a la obra.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aulas vacías**

Entrada la tarde ( sí, ya han pasado todas las clases de hoy) me pareció buena idea ir a descansar en el lago, así que fui tranquilamente y me puse a descansar tumbada en la hierba mientras miraba las nubes pasar, tranquilas, demasiado lentas y bonitas...los ojos me pesan cada vez más, descansar un rato no me irá mal.

—

-Luna? Luna despierta venga, que vas a coger frío.

-Mmm, si no hace frío, bueno Ginny que tal? Por cierto no deberías estar en las pruebas de Quidditch, no sé si recuerdas que eres la entrenadora jajaja

-Muy graciosa...pero sí , se me hace tarde, y todo por ayudarte anda nos vemos luego Lu.- dijo Ginny para segundos más tardes salir corriendo despavorida.

 _Aún faltan algunos minutos para la cena, mejor primero voy a la sala común a acomodar un poco las cosas, porque des de que llegamos aún no he tenido tiempo para guardarlo todo correctamente._

Con estos pensamientos empiezo a andar hacía mi adorada sala común, después de subir un montón de escaleras por fin he conseguido llegar a la planta donde se encuentra mi destino, tres pasillos más y llegaré iba pensando mientras daba saltitos y tatareaba una canción.

\- Tiene que hacerme caso profesora.

-Confío en usted, pero se trata de un asunto muy serio joven Nott y por lo tanto tiene que ser tratado con mucho cuidado, no podemos cometer errores , por eso requeriremos la ayuda de algunos alumnos experimentados y el profesorado será informado.

-Profesora no puede meter en esto a otros alumnos, puede ser peligroso.

-Solo comprobaremos que sus suposiciones sean ciertas.

Escuché atentamente esta conversación que provenía de un salón con la puerta entreabierta, con curiosidad quería comprobar si aquellas voces correspondían a las de Theodore y a la profesora Mcgonagall, por lo tanto, me fui acercando silenciosamente.

-No creo que sea correcto su plan profesora.

\- Nott, esta conversación a terminado, los planes están hechos, y ahora si me hace el favor acompañe a la Señorita Lovegood al Gran Comedor que ya es hora de la cena.- Minerva dijo esto acercándose y abriendo totalmente la puerta.-Venga señoito Nott haga el favor de salir ya.

Tras esto último la profesora se fue caminando por el pasillo y ambos nos la quedamos viendo hasta que despareció por una esquina.

-Bueno Theodore Nott creo que ya es la hora de la cena. Vamos?-dije empezando a aminar, con lo cual él seguidamente me siguió.- Como es que no has venido esta mañana a pociones?

\- Tenia unos asuntos familiares urgentes Luna.-dijo girando la cara hacia el otro lado.

 _Así que de eso se trataba asuntos familiares, supongo que habrá recibido noticias de su padre y eso es lo que estaba discutiendo con McGonagall._

-Está bien, sé que no quieres hablar de eso. Por cierto quisieras acompañarme mañana a darle de comer a los hipogrifos?-dije intentando cambiar de tema.

-Estaría encantado Luna, pero ya te advertí que no salieras por la noche de Hogwarts.

-Oh , eso ya lo sé Theodore, me refería por la tarde después de clases-dije mientras le sonreía.

-En ese caso, de acuerdo, te espero mañana a les tres aquí mismo-dijo Theo señalando con una mano las puertas del Gran Comedor.

-Te veo mañana Theo y entré dejándole confuso pero cuando me giré para verle el rostro, también se hallaba en el una pizca de diversión, eso me hizo sonreír a mi también.


	5. Chapter 5

p align="JUSTIFY"Llegados a este punto, si hay alguien que haya llegado hasta el quinto capítulo...Si considera que debería seguir la historia porqué a mi parecer no sé redactar correctamente y puede que no sea agradable y entretenida de leer./p  
p align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p align="JUSTIFY"strongEl claro/strong/p  
p align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p align="JUSTIFY"( Al día siguiente...)br /br / - Ya son las tres de la tarde y Theodore aún no ha llegado a nuestro punto de encuentro, seguro que se habrá retrasado por alguna fantástica criatura por el / Me pregunto que será lo que está intentando planear, el padre de Theo...quizás está intentando utilizarlo para destruir a aquellas personas relacionadas con la orden, o bien, quizás pretende que le ayude a matar a traidores de Voldemort como los Malfoy, oh pobre Draco, solo le queda su madre.../p  
p align="JUSTIFY"Me pase así unos cuantos minutos hasta que sentí como me zarandeaban el brazo , por lo tanto, me giré hacia el causante, y por supuesto era Theodore./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"-Veo que ya has regresado Luna-dijo con una sonrisa de lado.-Lamento mi tardanza pero es que tuve algunos problemas justo antes de venir. No volverá a pasar Luna.-dijo con el rostro lleno de preocupación-./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"-No pasa nada Theo, ya he visto que tienes unos cuantos torposoplos en la cabeza, es mejor que te los mires porqué te podrían perjudicar gravemente. /p  
p align="JUSTIFY"-Gracias Luna, intentaré despejarme más.-dijo mientras llevaba una mano a su cabeza./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"- Bueno, Theodore , vamos ya, no perdamos el tiempo aquí-dije echando casi a correr sujetando la mano de dicho chico. El cual si me percaté bien se sonrojó, pero echó a correr conmigo con una genuina sonrisa./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"Cuando llegamos al claro respirando profundamente y muertos por la carrera que nos acabábamos de echar, me di cuenta de que no había nada. Ni un hipogrifo salió a recibirme, los llamé durante un rato pero ninguno venía. Me empiezo a poner nerviosa, porqué los hipogrifos cuando se establecen en un lugar no cambian a no ser que alguien haya intentado destruir su hábitat natural ( opción que descarto ya que se encontraba todo exactamente igual ) o por otra banda, cabe la posibilidad de que hayan percibido en su territorio magia negra y hayan decidido huir hacia otro lugar./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"-Lovegood , sabes lo que esto significa verdad?-dijo Theodore mirándome con sus profundos ojos grises./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"- Sí, mortífagos han estado en este lugar y podría afirmar que se debe a nuestra reciente presencia en este lugar.-diej devolviéndole una intensa mirada./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"-Exacto , por lo tanto, no deben estar muy lejos Luna, tenemos que volver lo antes posible y hablar con McGonagall.-dijo mientras me cogía la mano , con su otra mano sujetaba su varita firmemente, mientras empezaba a andar marcha atrás./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"-Alto, no podemos hacer eso Theo.- susurré mientras le estiraba de la mano, para que no siguiera caminando./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"-Pero que dices Luna, como nos quedemos nos van a encontrar./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"-Tss , escúchame, Theo, si volvemos por el mismo camino por el que hemos venido nos encontrarán muy fácilmente , creo que lo mejor, es que busquemos otro camino para regresar al castillo sin ningún peligro./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"-Está bien, es una buena idea, pero por donde vamos, yo no conozco nada bien este bosque.-dijo de nuevo, con cierto toque de nerviosismo. /p  
p align="JUSTIFY"-No te preocupes, sé un par de atajos que nos vendrán realmente bien para esta ocasión./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"A continuación, comencé a caminar hacia la derecha hasta situarme delante del tronco de un gran árbol, entonces le di tres toques con mi varita al árbol y una parte de su tronco se abrió, tal y como, si fueran dos puertas cuyas nos dejaban acceso había unas escaleras de madera que bajaban hacía abajo. Me metí dentro y empecé a bajar, tiroteando de un sorprendido Theodore./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"-Lumus.-los dos realizamos el hechizo a la misma vez, así proporcionándonos la luz para poder ver a través del oscuro pasillo precedido por las escaleras./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"-Cómo encontraste este pasadizo Luna? -dijo Theo después de haber superado el shock inicial./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"-Es un pasadizo que va hasta un árbol que se encuentra cerca del patio de transformaciones, y lo creamos Ginny, Neville y yo el año pasado, para poder crear una vía de escape para los alumnos cuando se encontraran en un problema con las hermanas Carrot.-dije mirándolo con una gran sonrisa, al recordar las situaciones de las que habíamos logrado escapar a otros alumnos y a nosotros mismos antaño./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"-Eso es fantástico y además requiere magia muy avanzada.-dijo girando el rostro para verme con un brillo en sus ojos de mercurio que me hicieron estremecer levemente./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"-Gracias, pero no es para tanto, creo que cualquiera lo hubiera hecho con tal de ayudar a otras personas./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"-Puede, pero no todo el mundo está capacitado para poder hacerlo, sin que los cogieran en el proceso./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"Dicho esto, y tras haber murmurado un par de agradecimientos más seguimos en silencio hasta que llegamos al final del túnel./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"Al salir nos encontramos con dos figuras que nos estaban esperando y mirando fijamente, con cara /br / -Continuará-/p 


End file.
